legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
GLaDOS
"It's been fun. Don't come back." - GLaDOS' last words to Chell after letting her go in Portal 2. GLaDOS or Genetic Life and Disk Operating System is the main antagonist in Portal. She is SHODAN's daughter and is voiced by Ellen McLain. GLaDOS' is an AI created at Aperture meant to help advance research but she went crazy and killed a almost all of the people at Aperture during the first "Take your daughter to work day". Later after a bunch of other off-screen events and with all the other human test subjects dead GLaDOS wakes up the last human test subject named Chell and has her do a bunch tests that involves portals. After finishing them GLaDOS then tries to kill Chell but Chell escapes and then makes her way to confront GLaDOS. When Chell finally arrived, she fought GLaDOS and killed her. Decades later, GLaDOS returns to life by Chell and Wheatley and then she goes back to making Chell doing tests while trying to make life even more horrible. But thanks to Wheatley, Chell escapes and takes out her defenses, and then when Chell meets GLaDOS again, they fight again and then Wheatley takes over Aperture. But Wheatley becomes evil and then puts GLaDOS into a potato, and GLaDOS remembered Wheatley how he was made to make her into an idiot. Wheatley got mad at this and sends both her and Chell into the bottom of Aperture. Chell save's GLaDOS from a bird that was trying to eat her and they decides they need to work together to stop Wheatley. When they reach the top again, Chell does more tests and escapes a bunch of death traps made by Wheatley and then they finally reach his lair. Chell puts a bunch of corrupted cores on Wheatley making him corrupted enough for GLaDOS to take over again. When she took over, Wheatley was sent to space. Afterwards, she decides to let Chell go free because she was pretty much sick of having to fight with her. The P Team Storyline The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker GLaDOS makes her debut in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker. Mechuckles had found GLaDOS and manged to place a device on her that allows him to control her. He uses her to expand his empire. She first shows up when Wheatley and Samus try and sabotage her base. But the plan failed and she captured both of them. Later however Aperture Science was attacked an army of heroes who freed Samus and Wheatley and destroy much of her home. She was able to rebuild everything despite the damage. Later Samus and Whealtey returned to Aperture Science with The Master Chief and The Arbiter and attacked GLaDOS. After the fight, they found out GLaDOS was under Mechuckles' control and they had freed her. Grateful and given that she really hates Mechukles, she gave them the location of Mechuckles' base. The Legend of Maka Albarn GLaDOS makes an unexpected return in The Legend of Maka Albarn Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon TBA Videos Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Portal universe Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Anti Heroes Category:Computer Programs Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mass Murderers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Scientists Category:Daughter of Villain Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters who don't believe in magic Category:Creations of Science Category:Former Members of The Robotic Empire Category:Creepy Awesome Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters that hail from the Half-Life Universe Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Full-Metal Resistances Category:Poker Night Players Category:Poker Night Players (LOTMU version) Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Main Characters of Imperial Files Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings